


A Letter for the Commander

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love Letters, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, absence makes the heart grow fonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen takes himself to hand after receiving a passionate letter from Lady Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter for the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr askbox prompt: Cullen masturbating while thinking of the Inquisitor. He makes a lot of noise ;)

_My Dearest Commander,_

_You must forgive me for putting these thoughts into writing, where anyone could cast a careless eye upon them, but my longing for you is greater than my judgment at the moment.Three weeks I’ve been wandering this infernal desert—days so hot I feel as if I will bake alive in my armor, and nights so cold it is as if I have been abandoned to the void. I miss the comfort of your arms around me as I sleep, the warmth of your skin and your gentle breath against my neck. My darling Cullen, I ache for you. I long to see you again, to feel your hands and mouth as they run over my skin, as you map the curves of my body. I miss the press of your lips on the valley of my thighs and the peak of my breasts._

_What must you think of me? Writing such things like a lovesick girl? But I can barely sleep for the ache of you. It is little consolations to slip my fingers between my legs—woefully inadequate compared to you—and think of all the sweet things you whisper to me in the dark. To think of the brush of your lips against my ear as you crook your fingers inside me. To think of how wonderfully full you make me feel when you’ve sheathed yourself in me up to the hilt._

_Cullen. Lover._

_I could weep for frustration. But fear not, I shan’t do such a thing—I have dragons to slay and wrongs to set right. My path goes ever on, but with each step I am that much closer to being in your arms once again. Instead I shall console myself with the thought of seeing you soon. We leave for Skyhold on the morrow. I eagerly await the moment I can be alone with you again, to strip bare your armor and trace your body with my eyes, my fingers, my mouth._

_Until then, my love._

_Yours always,_

_Elena_

Cullen’s hands shook as he read over her letter again. The images she conjured up danced before his eyes, seductive and passionate—their bodies joined together on his bed, the elegant line of her throat as he tugged her hair, the soft, breathy cries she made with each thrust of his hips.

The ache of his heart for her was matched only by the ache of his cock.

Cullen groaned and rubbed his forehead. _Three weeks…we leave on the morrow_. By that reckoning Elena should be home any day now.

Sighing, he rolled over in bed, placing her letter on the nightstand before blowing out the candle. He had saved her words, whispered to him across Thedas, for this quiet moment when the rest of the castle was sleeping and the starlight filtered through his roof. Maker how he missed her—Elena, his lover, the woman he wanted to share his bed and his life with. 

He pressed his face to her pillow, inhaling the faint scent of her hair.

“Elena.”

Her name was his chant for when she was gone. A soft prayer to bring her back to him. Idly he wondered if she did the same, and he was reminded of the words she wrote, that she would touch herself and think of him. A shudder of pleasure ran down his spine at that thought. His cock twitched, hard and heavy, demanding his attention.

His hands sought beneath the blankets, a sigh escaping his lips as his fingers wrapped round his shaft. Slowly, he dragged his fist up, flicking his thumb over the head, before sliding back down. He repeated his motion, rolling onto his back as he did so. He thought of her, lying prone beneath him, legs spread and bright eyes locked on his. She would crook her finger at him, an invisible chain pulling him up from where his face rested between her thighs to join their mouths.

A soft moan escaped his lips at the ephemeral sight, and his hand moved faster up and down his length, squeezing and twisting with just the right pressure to make heat run through his veins.

“Fuck. Elena.”

Yes, _fuck_. She was so good at _fucking_ him. Her tight, wet heat sliding around his cock. Squeezing him as she rolled her hips. Hovering above him, her breasts bouncing. The way she drove herself onto his shaft, again and again with such zeal. His sweet, beautiful Elena—her cheeks flushed and lips parted as she took her pleasure from him.

He was thrusting into his hand now, hips rolling in time with his phantom lover. Reaching down with his other hand, he cupped his balls, trying to mimic her clever fingers as she massaged him. The heat in his belly was tight now, as tight and as hot as her mouth wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t stop the half moans and stutters of her name as they escaped his lips, flying into the night and echoing around the chamber. The image of her on her hands and knees at the foot of his bed, crawling up between his legs was enough to—

His hands were knocked away and for a moment he didn’t quite comprehend what was happening.

“Cullen,” she whispered, warm breath hitting the sensitive skin of member—so hot, too hot. He let out a shuddered moan as the fantasy of her lips around him became reality. She sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks as she took him deep into her mouth.

“Elena,” he panted, unwilling to keep silent, and cupping her cheek.

She looked up at him, smiling around his girth. The sight of his cock in her mouth, her eyes bright with lust, was enough to send him over the edge. Pleasure roiled under his skin, burning, consuming, tearing away everything but her mouth and her eyes, and their bodies. With a snarl and a snap of his hips, he found his release, his seed rushing down the hot channel of her throat as she bobbed her head along his shaft, prolonging his pleasure. His entire body shook at the blinding contact of her tongue swirling around him, the incredible tightness of her mouth. Stars exploded behind his eyes and his head dropped back onto his pillow.

“Elena, love…” he managed to gasp out, “enough, please.”

With a wicked smile, she released him, and kissed her way up his stomach and chest, lips feather light and nails scraping against his sensitive skin. Little shocks ran through his body, pulsing wherever she touched him. Straddling his hips, Elena claimed his mouth, tongue pressing past his lips to slide along his. Cullen ran his fingers through her hair and wrapped his other arm snug around her waist, holding her down against his body. His heart ached with happiness, with contentment, and he hardly dared believe she was here, now, with him.

Pulling back just a bit, she pressed kisses to the scar that ran through his lips, to his nose, his cheeks, and eyelids.

“I see you receive my letter,” she giggled before dipping her head to kiss him again.

“Mmm…yes,” he murmured against her lips. “And it seems you arrived just in time to see its results.”

“Imagine my surprise to hear you already celebrating my return,” she teased, rolling her hips against him.

He felt heat rise to his cheeks at her playful words, not a little embarrassed to have been caught taking himself to hand like a horny schoolboy.

“Your letter…well,” he paused, distracted by the way she was bucking against him. “Maker’s breath, woman, _I ached for you too_ ,” he growled, rolling them over so she was pinned beneath him, a smile growing on his face at her playful shrieks and giggles.


End file.
